


Two's Company

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged up becuase of reasons, Awkward are we flirting or just really really close friends, F/F, Fluff, Hayley Kiyoko is one hundred percent responsible for this fic, Non Mafia, Pining, Reader Insert, Romance, Slice of Life, There are straight people in this story but they're not important, why is being saphicc so hard????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Haru Miura was possibly the most fantastic girl you'd ever met, the only problem being you kind of haven't met her yet. So when Kyoko Sasawaga - the most popular girl in school and Haru's best friend- starts hanging out with you, things get interesting and very very gay.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d had a crush on Haru Miura since you could remember. She was fierce, brave, creative and all round adorable.

There was just _one_ problem, she didn’t know who you were. She went to another school and the only time you really saw her was when she came around looking for Tsuna. The no-good boy who could barely manage to walk without tripping over air, whom she somehow came to love.

You, on the other hand, possessed none of those qualities. Namimori’s hockey team leader, Class 1-B rep and all round competent, reliable friend; you didn’t fit her mold. That, and the fact she was probably straight anyway, made you keep your distance.

You grab your jacket as you yank open your locker and scold yourself for watching her again. She’s by the school gates, waving enthusiastically as she greets Tsuna. She always has this fantastically bright smile on her face, like every little thing she see’s sparks happiness in her. It’s unfair, you huff to yourself as you turn your eyes back to your locker and shove your notebooks in, why’d she have to be so cute?

You hear your name being called from behind your locker door, and as you close it Kyokos face slips into. You greet the golden brown haired girl with a small smile.

“Do you have anyone to walk back with?” She asks as she closes her own locker.

You laugh a little and shake your head.

“Can I walk back with you then?” She says, smiling at you and holding her books against her chest.

You take a moment, wondering why the most popular girl in school is asking to walk you home. Did you even live the same way? Didn’t she have every boy in the school eating out her hand? You study her face, wondering if maybe you’ve misheard her. She notices and lets out an airy laugh.

“It’s okay, I know we go the same way.” She says, a little softer than before. You push the question of just _how_ she knows that out of your mind and instead bow politely before shouldering your backpack and setting off with her. As you leave the school gates, Kyoko stops and waves to Haru.

“Are you walking Tsuna-kun home Haru-chan?” She calls. You feel yourself cringe as Haru turn to look at you. Was your hair okay? Did you look alright in your uniform? Oh god, she’s actually looking _right at you_. Your hand fiddles with the end of your school skirt as your tug it down to make sure it looks okay, and then then run through your hair, awkwardly trying to brush it out. Her attention turns to Kyoko.

“Yeah, want to join?” She offers, that fantastic smile still spread wide across her face.

Kyoko takes your arm without warning, and drags you over to the rest of the group. She’s polite enough to introduce you and mention you were already walking home together. Haru sends a smile your way and asks something that you can't make out because you’re too busy realising the fact that you’ve never actually been this close to her before. Her eyes are big and beautiful, like you could get lost in the if you let yourself. And her lips look so soft it impossible they’re not chapped in this cool Autumn weather. You realise your staring and feel the heat rush to your cheeks as you hide behind the collar of your jacket.. “Ahh, hi.” You manage, sounding as awkward as no-good Tsuna who seems overwhelmed at the prospect of having three girls walking him home. You bet your last lunchbox there’d be talk tomorrow.


	2. Friendship

You’re not paying attention. You’re too busy thinking about Haru, and how her favourite cakes are Namimori cream puffs. And the way she smiles when she gets excited. And the little creases in the corner of her eye and the snort when she laughs.

That’s how you end up with a hockey puck straight to the face.

Kyoko peels the ice pack off your cheek and examines it for a minute or two. “It’s looking much better.” She smiles at you. A thank you pushes past the swelling and makes it audibly out your mouth. Kyoko just laughs and reminds you it’ll help if you rest.

You give her a look you hope is thankful and notice for the first time how kind her eyes are. To distract yourself, you ask her why she carries an ice pack in her school bag. She tells you as she pulls up a chair from the corner of the  nurse's  office. Her brother – Ryohei- is a boxer. You were already  _ painfully  _ aware of this fact, Ryohei could be heard all the way across the hockey pitch on outdoor training days, not helped by the haphazard way he would try and contribute to your training by encouraging everyone to do EXTREME versions of the agreed workout regime. You zone back into the conversation, the slight touch of  Kyoko's  thumb against your cheek grounding your thoughts. “and then he tried to fight both bears at once. So I always keep an ice pack spare just in case.” She finishes.

You stare at her for a moment, unsure if you’ve caught the right end of that story. “B-bears?!” You clarify.

“He would have won too if zoo security hadn’t got there so fast.” She grins, before letting out a light chuckle. You find yourself joining in, imagining the shouts of excitement from the white-haired boxer and the level of bragging that would come from beating not one but  _ two _  bears in a fight. 

Kyoko talks a little more about her brother, how good he is at boxing, how popular he is with the girls in school. You choke back a laugh. “Now that’s something I never understood.” You snort, wincing as you realize laughing is going to be painful for the next few minutes. Kyoko gives you a curious look. “I mean, y-y-you brothers great  Kyoko -chan. I just . . . h-h-e’s not my type!” You stammer, trying to double back in case you’ve offended her.

Kyoko just smiles and tits her head. “It’s okay.” She says, turning the ice pack over and delivering a fresh burst of pain relief to your cheek. “But I’m curious, what is your type?” She asks.

You look at her, suddenly a little awkward as images of  Haru’s  enthusiastic  self fill  your head. Was she all that different from Ryohei? She was extreme, she seemed to have so much energy and love for life, it was overwhelming and inspiring all at the same time. “ I  uh . . . don’t know.” You lie.

For a moment, Kyoko looks almost looks disappointed, but you brush it off as a false reading when she snaps back to her usual smile. “That’s a shame.” She says, releasing the ice pack from your cheek and examining it. Her face is so close to yours that you can smell her perfume. It’s soft and sweet like a spring garden, and slightly intoxicating as you find yourself moving a little closer.  “Maybe you could find someone who is your type.” She suggests softly.

Light gold eyes  look  into yours. Contact only broken when Kyoko’s phone buzzes in her pocket. “Excuse me.” She  says  quickly pulling herself away.  Head bent she reads over the text.

“Hey, would you like to come get cake with us later?” She asks, looking up to give you a welcoming smile. “Make up for the trouble of having a sore cheek.  Tunsa-kun  will be  there  and Haru- chans  coming to o .” She offers, something of a knowing look in her eyes. You nod without thinking. “Great! I’ll meet you at the gates after  last  bell. ” She says sliding off the chair next to you as the bell rings for next class. “Be safe okay?” She advises, giving you a small wave before she leaves the nurses office.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no my finger slipped and suddenly this happened (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
